Heatblast
Heatblast is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the star Pyros. Appearances Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red, almost black, rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, and can survive being thrown through buildings at high speeds. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. History *Heatblast made his debut in Hydromander Attack, where he battled some Hydromanders. But was defeated by others. *In Rustbucket Stolen, Heatblast defeated Billy Billions. *In Omni-Tricked Part 2, Heatblast repaired a road. *In Omni-Tricked Part 3, Heatblast was sleeping two times, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax, but was defeated. *In Omni-Tricked Part 4, Heatblast battled Vilgax. *In Sailing Seas, Heatblast appeared before going enhanced. *In Innervasion Part 2, Heatblast failed to free Vilgax from Shock Rock's cage. *In Innervasion Part 3, Heatblast battled the Fulminis while inside the Omnitrix. *In Rust Buggy Out, he appeared before going Ultimate. *In Two By Two, Heatblast played laser tag with Kevin as Quad Smack. Appearances *Hydromander Attack(first Appearance) *Rustbucket Stolen(selected alien was Four Arms) *Omni-Tricked Part 2 *Omni-Tricked Part 3 *Omni-Tricked Part 4 *Sailing Seas(goes enhanced) *Innervasion Part 2 *Innervasion Part 3 *Rust Buggy Out(goes ultimate) *Two By Two Etymology * Heatblast's species name come from the word, "pyro," meaning fire. Category:Aliens